


Die Beerdigung

by JordanUlysses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanUlysses/pseuds/JordanUlysses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes wird beerdigt und Inspector Lestrade muss sich entschuldigen bei dem einzigen Menschen, dessen Absolution ihm wichtig erscheint: Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Beerdigung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/gifts).



> Ich shippe Mystrade nicht - aber Momo tut es und für sie ist dieser Oneshot.

Alles in allem war es ein wunderschöner Tag. Es regnete nicht, die Sonne schien und es war warm genug, dass er sich in seinem schwarzen Anzug unwohl fühlte. Natürlich war das Wetter daran nicht allein Schuld – er hatte Beerdigungen noch nie gemocht. Eine Armada alter Tanten hatte in seiner Kindheit dafür gesorgt, dass er mindestens einmal im Jahr mit seinen Eltern diverse Friedhöfe besuchen musste. Er hatte sich keiner von diesen Damen besonders nah gefühlt und es war ihm zuwider gewesen, Trauer zu zeigen, wo er doch eigentlich nur Langeweile empfand und so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause zum Spielen wollte. 

Diese Beerdigung hingegen war unangenehm, weil er den Toten gut gekannt und gemocht hatte. Ihn als Freund bezeichnet hatte … soweit dies bei Sherlock Holmes möglich gewesen war. Und weil er sich schuldig fühlte. Eigentlich hatte er nichts falsch gemacht. Seine Handlungen waren richtig, begründbar, logisch gewesen. Doch Logik hielt nicht die Gedankenmühle auf, die Erinnerungen, die sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Inneren abspielten, gnadenlos, sich immer tiefer in ihn hineinfraßen, seine Zweifel und die Schuld schürten. Es war nicht seine Schuld – aber warum fühlte er sich dann so?

Unauffällig versuchte er, seine Krawatte etwas zu lockern. Er stand abseits der Gesellschaft und beobachtete, wie die letzten Trauernden Erde auf den Sarg warfen. Er hatte gehofft, dass es einen Unterschied machen würde, die ganze Angelegenheit irgendwie abschließen würde, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Mal wieder. 

Die Trauergemeinschaft löste sich auf. Nur noch einige Menschen standen am Grab. John, schwer auf seine Krücke gestützt, Mrs. Hudson am Arm haltend, die versuchte, ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Daneben eine weitere alte Frau, groß, mit schlohweißem Haar, die sich ihm als Ms. Holmes vorgestellt hatte. Und neben ihr stand mit unlesbarem Gesicht Mycroft Holmes. 

Schnell senkte er den Blick. Mycroft hatte die unangenehme Eigenschaft, ihn immer dann anzusehen, wenn Lestrade ihn ansah. Was eigentlich seine Hauptbeschäftigung war, wenn er sich in Mycrofts Umgebung befand. 

Er wusste nicht, was genau ihn an diesem Mann faszinierte. Er war sympathisch und strahlte eine Ruhe und Sicherheit aus, um die er ihn beneidete. Er fühlte sich wohl in Mycrofts Gesellschaft, selbst wenn dieser meistens Probleme seinen jüngeren Bruder betreffend klären wollte. 

Und … ja, er fand Mycroft Holmes attraktiv. Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selber war, nachts, wenn er wach in seinem Bett lag, sich Schlaf herbeisehnte und sich gleichzeitig vor den Träumen fürchtete, die dieser brachte, dann musste er zugeben, dass er sich verliebt hatte. In Mycroft Holmes. Regierungsbeamter mit einer so wichtigen Position, dass niemand so recht zu wissen schien, was er eigentlich tat und was er war. 

Natürlich würde Mycroft seine Gefühle nie erwidern. Er hatte nie auch nur das leisteste Interesse gezeigt und nun, wo Lestrade schuld war, Schuld am Tod von Mycrofts jüngerem Bruder, da gab es erst recht keine Hoffnung mehr. Er schluckte schwer. Er sollte sich versetzen lassen, weg aus London, damit er wieder Ruhe finden konnte und lernen, mit seiner Schuld zu leben. 

John riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er ihm die Hand zum Abschied reichte. Lestrade ergriff und schüttelte sie kräftig. Keine Schwäche zeigen. Sie nickten sich zu und dann wurde er von der kleinen Mrs. Hudson in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich zu befreien und auch ihre Hand zu schütteln. Ms. Holmes nickte ihm lediglich zu, als sie an ihm vorbeiging und dann war da nur noch Mycroft, der immer noch vor dem Grab stand. 

Lestrade war plötzlich nervös, wie ein Schuljunge, und musste all seine Willensstärke aufbringen, um die paar Schritte zum Grab zu gehen. Schließlich stand er neben Mycroft und blickte hinab auf den Sarg, der mit etwas Erde bedeckt war und später komplett verhüllt werden würde. Er schluckte und dann, endlich, sprach er die Worte aus, die ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge lagen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte … ich hätte ihn unterstützen müssen, nicht an ihm zweifeln dürfen. Ich … es ist auch meine Schuld, und wenn ich es irgendwie … wieder gut machen kann ...“  
Mycroft hatte sich umgewandt und sah ihn mit bohrendem Blick an.  
„Nun, Gregory … als Erstes könnten Sie aufhören, sich die Schuld zu geben. Sie haben keinen Fehler gemacht. Eher im Gegenteil: Wenn Sie nicht an Sherlock gezweifelt hätten, könnte man Ihnen etwas vorwerfen. In Ihrer Situation hätte ich genauso gehandelt.“  


Lestrade hatte vergessen zu atmen und schluckte jetzt schwer. Das war nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Mycroft hatte … ihm vergeben, irgendwie, und plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich ein Teil des Gewichtes auf seinen Schultern löste. Und er hat mich Gregory genannt. Nur wenige Menschen nannten ihn so und aus dem Mund von Mycroft Holmes bereitete es Lestrade jedes Mal eine besondere Freude.  
„Ich … Danke. Ich hatte Angst, dass ...“  
„Das ich es Ihnen übel nehme? Ihnen die Schuld gebe? Mein lieber Detectiv Inspector, ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass Sie mich mittlerweile besser kennen.“  
Verunsichert blickte Lestrade in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, aber das Lächeln des Mannes beruhigte ihn.  
„Wissen Sie, Gregory … Sie sollten mich einmal besuchen kommen. Sie kennen ja meinen Club. Nächsten Dienstag Nachmittag sind sie frei, wenn ich Recht informiert bin. Wir können einen Drink nehmen und uns im Gästezimmer unterhalten – privat, versteht sich. Ich darf doch mit Ihnen rechnen?“  


Überwältigt nickte Lestrade. Mycroft lud ihn zu einem … Plausch und einem Drink ein? Er war natürlich schon öfters im Diogenes Club zu Besuch gewesen, aber seine Besuche hatten jedes Mal dienstliche Natur gehabt. 

„Gut. Ich freue mich“, und dann geschah etwas, dass Lestrade zum Erröten brachte und einen Wirbelsturm an Empfindungen in ihm auslöste: Mycroft küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor er sich abwandte und schnellen Schrittes den Friedhof verließ. 

Er brauchte einige Minuten, um sich zu beruhigen. Bevor auch er sich zum Gehen wandte, blickte er noch einmal auf den schwarzen Grabstein. 

„Es tut mir leid, Sherlock“, seine Worte wurden von der Stille verschluckt. Doch es machte nichts. Lestrade wusste jetzt, dass er mit der Schuld leben konnte. Und vielleicht war dieser Tag der Trauer ja sogar der Anfang von etwas Neuen ... 


End file.
